coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9597 (26th October 2018)
Plot David describes his rape ordeal to Nick. Nick feels bad that he wasn't there for him at the time and offers his belated support, suggesting he moves back to the area. David says it's not necessary as it's all over now. Roy thanks Ali for saving his life. Mary grows ever more worried about Jude. The police enquire after the CCTV at the garage to clear Abi. Kevin finds the laptop missing from the office. Ken summons Sinead to No.1. Sinead isn't happy to find that Claudia is aware of her cancer. Kevin is certain that the CCTV laptop was nicked from the garage. Abi is arrested for theft as it appears to be an inside job. Chesney and Emma have dinner at the bistro, with Emma coaching Chesney on dating etiquette. She enjoys getting him to compliment her. Kevin makes it clear to DS MacKinnon that he doesn't trust Abi. Tracy hears him slagging her off and comes to her defence. Telling Seb about his mum's arrest, Tracy surreptitiously plants Abi's keys in her pocket at No.11. Shona questions Nick's loyalties when she finds him about to return to Nottingham, despite David's bombshell. He's pleased when Leanne invites him up to hers for a friendly chat. Ken tells Sinead she's left him with no choice but to inform Daniel about her cancer as she hasn't been honest with him about her health. Claudia rubbishes the idea and sticks up for Sinead, saying it's her secret to keep. Mary resolves to bring Jude home. Abi is questioned by the police and accused of sabotaging Michelle's car in exchange for drugs. Abi insists she's never heard of Ronan. Emma completes Chesney's training by getting him to kiss her. Leanne encourages Nick to stay longer if David needs him. Abi returns to the Street and protests her innocence to Kevin. He's disbelieving and says her kids are better off without her. Furious, she slaps him, causing Kevin to sack her from the garage. Nick calls "E" and says he has to remain in Weatherfield as Gail has taken a turn for the worse. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Saffer - Aston Kelly Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room 6 Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As David describes his ordeal, Nick is consumed with guilt; and the police suggest Abi was in cahoots with Ronan and sabotaged the car in return for drugs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,450,328 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes